


the wolf pack

by gangster_love7



Category: Leonardo DiCaprio - Fandom, The Wolf of Wall Street (2013)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dynasty - Freeform, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: "Wolf of wall street" is one of my favorite movies and Brad is my favourite character and I think he is extremely underrated. And he deserved better than the unfaithful wife in the movie so I give him a new love.
Relationships: Brad Bodnick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The strippers

**Author's Note:**

> "Wolf of wall street" is one of my favorite movies and Brad is my favourite character and I think he is extremely underrated. And he deserved better than the unfaithful wife in the movie so I give him a new love.

It is pure fool's house, an orchestra with little boys in only the underwear marching on ranks around the office, waiters serving trays of champagne bubbling in the glasses. And the brokers are fucking crazy. They run around as a child in a candy store and two younger brokers make volts next to each other as a competition. Brad went into the chaos with the bag in his hand.  
“You!” Jordan screamed through the microphone from the front of the room, standing on the only plastic where no one dances, drinks champagne or makes volts.   
"Yes you there" he shouted again. Brad raises his hand to stop him screaming after him."And here he comes," he screams again as Brad arrives at the other end of the room. Jordan dressed in his neat suit puts his arm around him. Brad pushes his arm away and points to the bag with the hope that he will be a little more discreet given the contents of the bag. He hands the bag to Jordan who opens the bag and starts throwing bundles of money into the crowd in front of him. The employees are struggling for money as animals, greedy animals. They struggle and pull each other to access the money. So much for being discreet, he thinks. So discreet. Not.  
"My friend you just arrived in time," Jordan said, patting him on the shoulder before lifting the microphone against his mouth again and violently screaming "Late in those strippers".The doors open from two directions and hookers in black lace and lingerie. Some just have some tape stuff over the nipples. They run toward each other and end up in piles on the floor, some of the girls kissing each other or running for employees who receive them with open arms. Some of the newly formed couples are already opening the shop and fucking at the desks.   
_Fuck_! Double _Fuck_! God damn it! He thinks. He will be _killed_, and if she finds him in such a situation, he knows that he neither deserves nor will receive any mercy. He turns to Jordan. "This is fucked up"  
"Yes, maybe a little," Jordan admits, but brushes it off "but don't worry about taking who you want from them and not worrying about the payment" He was about to say something when a fat man with a red tie swung around on a little woman in her underwear who, unlike the other stripes, was dressed in white lace instead of white. He throws her in the air so that she spins a lap and her back is against his fat belly. The man's hand slides over her naked belly and her face is red from exertion. With her little fists she strikes his arm.  
"You, let go of her," he murmurs to the man, pulling her out of the man's grip before he even has time to release her. She stumbles on the floor in her little heel shoes but Brad holds her wrist so she can't hit the floor. "And if you touch her again, I'll knock my teeth out with my bare hands," he threatened the man while helping her stand up. Her panties are innocently white just like bras that hold her full breasts. The socks hold up just as innocently coloured socks that go up on her soft thighs.  
"You took too long for you, I couldn't wait any longer, but the ones where the women said I couldn't get up if I didn't take off my clothes," she explained before turning to face him with a look that could kill. "What's your excuse?"  
He was fucked, she found him here with a bunch of strippers and fucking couples over desks."Looks like you found something you liked and you seem to know who she is," Jordan said behind them. Brad didn't really know if it was a question or a statement, but he wouldn't answer him no matter what it was. He turns to the woman instead."What are your clothes?" He can hardly imagine that he wished she was dressed. But he does. He wished she had one of her long skirts on or one of his muscle shirts on, only she was dressed. He hoped that all the men were busy enough not to notice her. But he admits that it's hard not to notice her with her fucked boobs and big fucking hair."Your hair is fucking big," he exclaimed, she slapped his cheek with her hand. He should have learned not to point out anything about her appearance more than to say that she is beautiful. "It was a compliment," he added afterwards with his hand to his cheek. Jordan comes up behind them and puts one arm around Brad and the other around her small shoulders."So who is this little lady then? A secret? ”He asks, winking at Brad.  
"No one," he says, annoyed and pulls away from Jordan.  
"No one?" She exclaims "I who thought I was your girlfriend!" She is loud and her eyes he thought almost bright red.  
"You are. You are, cool down just a little, baby, ”he said calmly.  
“Okay then I know this.I demand to see the two of you at dinner tonight at Bonheur en fleurs, ”Jordan said over his shoulder as he left the pair behind.


	2. 1000 dollar

"So I'm not your girlfriend," she asks after their silence drive home to Brads place. Inside the house it is white and clean overlooking the sea through the large windows on the upper floor. The windows go from ceiling to floor and she almost thinks it's like standing out in the sea.  
He puts the Sluggite keys on the desk and sinks down on the nearest chair. "You know it wasn't so I meant, it's just gone so fast between us and he'd just not understand"  
She turns against him with his back to the sea. "But he is married he must understand something about it"  
Sometimes he knew honestly not if some parts of her were still so innocent or if she just wanted to take herself that she was. She was tough on him, hell she is it against the whole world, but she has her little innocent details in her. And he sees it in her.  
"I have told you how all those brokers are, they do drugs as children eat sweets and fuck whether pussy that comes in front of them. They fuck everything that has tits"  
She goes a little closer to him and he is thankful that she has clothes on again  
"You is doing Cocaine"  
"I do it just enough"  
"There's nothing right about drugs," she says against him. And she's right, he knows he should quit but he can't cope, not yet anyway. "You used to be like them," she whispered quietly. So quietly that he could hardly hear her. Her gaze never unleashes his and he gets almost bad conscience for having been banging someone before he met her. Though he didn't know that you could feel that way for someone he knows for her. He has never met someone who is as beautiful and intelligent as she, nobody with such perfect breasts. Them are not too small but not too big, they are firm and muddly though he has never gotten to touch them. Out his pocket, he takes up a 1000 dollar bill and hands it against her, she receives it and holds it up to the light that enters the room through the window.  
"What is it for?" She sets herself between his legs and lays his arms on his wide shoulders. His hands grabbing her waist.  
"We'll go out tonight so you may well get a new dress or some other shit"  
She strikes him lightly on his head "so my dresses are not pretty?"  
"Damn it, woman. I try to be nice to you and let you buy a new dress but I get to withdraw the money "when he reaches the money, she puts the banknote before the sweater in the bra.  
"You can't take it back now, it's mine" she smiles down against him and he grabs her waist harder and pushes his lips towards hers. Soft, plump lips that he wants to eat up.


	3. Not kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes to buy a dress for dinner because how hard can it be to buy a dress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it is written in oblique letters, they speak in Russian.

<strike></strike>

He kisses her on the lips before leaving her with the thousand dollar bill still in safe custody of the bra. When she here the door closes, she throws herself on their bed and takes the handset from the phone on the bedside table. From the handbag, she will produce a small paper with small numbers.  
The signals go up until someone on the other end lifts the handset. She takes a deep breath.  
"_Hey it's me... Lethia is that Anja I talk to_? "  
"_Hey, Girl! I never thought you would call. Do you need a job or something? For Do you remember Mira_? "The woman's voice is rocking and eager as if they were really friends who have known each other since they play on the playgrounds.  
"_No I do not_"  
"_S__he was that long brunette with her without her... Okay anyway so she became pregnant and moved in with her baby daddy so I have room for you_ "  
Lethia had promised himself to never again work like that again and it is a promise that she does not intend to break.  
"_I don't think so..._" But she is interrupted by Anja and her disappointed sigh.  
_"But I don't want to spend my free time with Ida She's so boring but you, you're funny. What do you have for you now?_ "  
She leans her back to the pillows behind her and pushes the handset between her shoulder and cheek while she takes the banknote out of the bra and holds it up in front of her.  
"_Guess what I have for me_?" she says with a smile.  
"_You sit in a sunky apartment with your employer for an hour. And I hope for your sake that you did not took less than 100 dollars per hour and that you forced him to have condom no matter how much he was going to pay extra_ "she grimaced by the answer. What is it really what was expected of her?  
"_It is freezing cold. Not even close to reality. I have moved together with my boyfriend and I can see the sea from the bedroom. We have a beach_ ". She hoped for the admiration of her friend maybe even jealous but what she got was laughter.   
"_You don't have to joke with me it just makes our lives more depressing,_" said Anja between the laughter.  
"_Laugh how much you want but I need your help with one thing. Where should I buy a dress if I'm going to any nice French restaurant tonight and I have 100 dollars in budget?_ "  
Anja is quiet on the second line for a while.  
_"You don't kidding_," Lethia shakes his head even though she knows her friend can't see her. _"You should go to type Channel or O my God! You have to go to Tiffany & Co. Do it for me sweetheart because I have to stop having a customer now_, kiss kiss"  
"_OK, bye_"  
Then just get a dress.

<strike></strike>

**Author's Note:**

> "Bonheur en fleurs" is the name of a restaurant which means "blooming happiness". I used google translate so it may not be 100% correct.


End file.
